


Anything You Want I'll Give it Up

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: “Lead the way,” Geralt shouts back.  Jaskier takes his hand and leads him through the crowd, tugging impatiently as they stumble towards the men’s room.  They’ve been drinking - not enough to get drunk - but Geralt is pleasantly buzzed as he’s shoved into the dimly lit bathroom.or they fuck in a bathroom.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Anything You Want I'll Give it Up

Geralt hates clubs. They’re loud and always over-packed with stupid, drunk people. So obviously Jaskier can’t get enough of them. Yeah, he hates clubs, but he loves his boyfriend, which is why they’re currently grinding against each other on a crowded dance floor. Well, that and the bribe Jaskier had offered up earlier in the evening. Geralt watches, eyes half-lidded and heavy, as Jaskier winks up at him and works a thigh between his.

“Getting late,” Jaskier shouts as he leans in closer. “Chickening out or ready for it?”

“Lead the way,” Geralt shouts back. Jaskier takes his hand and leads him through the crowd, tugging impatiently as they stumble towards the men’s room. They’ve been drinking - not enough to get drunk - but Geralt is pleasantly buzzed as he’s shoved into the dimly lit bathroom.

“Did you do what you promised?” Geralt questions him as soon as they shut the stall’s door. Jaskier shoots him a saucy grin before nodding. “Fuck,” Geralt whispers, his skin already on fire. He manhandles Jaskier, turning him so he’s facing the wall. It’s a tight fit, but they can make it work. He rushes to get Jaskier’s jeans and briefs around his thighs and shoves him forward, groaning when Jaskier bends into it and shows off his ass, the small black plug nestled between his cheeks.

He reaches down and taps on the plug, smirking when Jaskier hisses and pushes back at him. His rim is swollen and ruddy as Geralt drags a fingertip around the edge of the plug. Something about the contrast of pale skin and the black plug pulls at him, makes him almost animalistic with need to bury himself in his boyfriend.

Jaskier doesn’t seem to be doing much better, panting as Geralt teases him with the plug, pulling it out just enough to stretch him around the widest part of it before shoving it back in. If they were at home, he’d play with him for ages, work him up until he was desperate for anything Geralt would offer him. But they can only get away with so much, and honestly they’re both so keyed up after dancing half the night, that teasing wouldn’t be fair to either of them. He opens his jeans just enough to get his dick out, and pumps himself a couple of times to take the edge off.

Geralt digs into the back pocket of Jaskier’s jeans and grins as he finds a packet of lube. He digs deeper and frowns before asking, "condom?" only to have Jaskier shake his head and turn a little to meet his eyes.

"Raw me, Daddy," Jaskier says, winking at him over his shoulder.

"Gonna make a mess," Geralt growls against the nap of his neck. He rakes his teeth over the soft skin there, grinning when Jaskier shivers, and continues, "is that what you want? Want me to pump you full of my come? Get you nice and filthy so everyone knows who you belong to?"

"Please," Jaskier begs, tilting his hips back towards Geralt, seeking what Geralt isn't quite ready to give him yet. He rips open the lube and coats a finger while Jaskier practically vibrates against him.

"Have you been a good boy for me?" He asks with another scrape of his teeth. Jaskier whimpers and frantically nods his head.

"Please, Daddy," he whines, "I've been so good. So good for you. Please!" He trails off into a moan, fingers grasping uselessly at the wall as Geralt finally slips a finger inside of him.

Geralt doesn't bother teasing him, knows he's desperate and half-mad after being plugged up all night. He shoves a second finger inside, cooking them until Jaskier whimpers and slumps further against the wall in front of him. Laughing, Geralt does it again and grunts "beg for it" against Jaskier’s ear.

"P-please, uh...fuck. Please, Daddy. I need your cock," Jaskier pushes his hips back, fucking himself on Geralt's fingers. He feels so deliciously hot and he's so god damn pretty that all Geralt wants to do is sink into him.

“Good boy,” Geralt growls as he lines up and slowly eases into Jaskier. He’s warm and slick and tighter than he has any right to be after having that plug in his ass for hours. Jaskier whimpers and slams back against him, greedily taking his fill. Geralt should curb that behavior, remind him who is actually in charge, but he’s way too gone for that. This whole night has been foreplay and he’s already buzzing with need.

He knows Jaskier can take him, so he digs his fingers into his hips and thrusts, giving him what he needs. Jaskier’s head dips down as they move together, neither one bothering to stay quiet in this dingy bathroom. As it is, Geralt has to focus to hear the obscene sound of their joining over the loud music of the club. There’s a satisfying slap of skin on skin every time their hips meet and he loses himself to it.

Jaskier seems just as lost, knuckles almost white as he grasps for purchase on the wall. He’s giving as good as he gets, bucking backwards to meet Geralt with each thrust. Such a good boy for him, and Geralt tells him again, biting the nape of his neck as he spits out the words. Jaskier keens and whines out a sharp, “Please! Please let me touch myself.”

“You come on my cock or not at all,” Geralt reprimands, growling as he picks up his pace. They’re moving frantically, bodies sweat-slicked and humming with energy. He feels his orgasm building, his spine electric as he thrusts into the oh so willing body in front of him. He nudges Jaskier’s foot, spreading his legs wider, and it changes the angle just enough to make the other man howl. _Found it_ he thinks as he grins and speeds up his hips.

Jaskier is practically shaking in his arms, mewling so deliciously as he takes his cock so well, so eagerly. Geralt nips at the sweet spot under his ear before grunting, “Be a good boy and come for Daddy,” and that’s all it takes. Jaskier cries out his name as he comes, making a mess of the wall in front of them. Geralt fucks him through it, has to hold his hips so tightly that he knows he’ll have bruises begging to be kissed in the morning.

Once Jaskier stops whimpering, Geralt picks up the pace again, grinding into him and chasing his own release. He falls over the edge, gasping as he spills into his boyfriend’s tight heat. Jaskier is trembling now, completely fucked out and full of Geralt’s come. 

He pulls out slowly before grabbing the black plug. They’ve been in the bathroom way too long and Jaskier is crashing fast, so he doesn’t make a production of it, just eases the plug back into Jaskier’s dripping hole. He sags back against Geralt, going limp as he’s plugged up again.

“Was I good, Daddy?” Jaskier asks, punch drunk as he leans further into Geralt. Geralt lets out a low chuckle as he tucks Jaskier back into his jeans and attempts to put them both back together.

“Always are,” he says truthfully before spinning Jaskier around and placing a quick kiss on his mouth. “Let’s get you home,” he adds. Jaskier just smiles dopily and lets himself be led out of the bathroom and back into the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from "Talking Body" by Tove Lo.


End file.
